


I Promise (Mercy76)

by Xavirne



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, F/M, Mercy76
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8847733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xavirne/pseuds/Xavirne
Summary: The awesome people of Tumblr summoned me and asked that I write some Mercy76 holiday themed one-shots.  Here's the first of many.  Sorry it's been so long since I've posted something and many apologizes if this is utter garbage.  I am a bit rusty, I'm afraid.





	

As she sifted through the ceaseless rolls of colored tubes, he couldn't help but smile. She was beautiful, more beautiful than he could remember. It seemed that with each passing day, she'd sparkle just a bit more, glow a bit longer. She was truly a sight to behold and he honestly couldn't be happier. Hell, he was surprised she even picked him. There were so many others more qualified for the role and yet she gravitated towards him. Funny thing was, he didn't know why. He wasn't rich. He wasn't famous, at least he didn't feel like it when he stood beside her. He wasn't overly handsome like Reyes, who seemed to get everyone drooling. He wasn't a badboy like that new kid, McCree. And yet, there she was. Or rather, there he was, having yet another Christmas with his girlfriend.

Taking a long, smooth sip from the mug she made for him, Jack continued to beam. His happiness was infinite so long as she was by his side. Darkness, though it lurked in every corner, never penetrated his heart nor mind. She was magical in that regard. Always able to make him see the light, feel the light, love the light.

For a second, he pulled his eyes off her and enjoyed the design of his mug. It was last year's Christmas present. The mug had this beautiful portrait of the two of them at a park. Snow had just started coming down and the warm glow of kerosene lanterns illuminated the winter wonderland that now engulfed them. There, in her hands, dangled mistletoe. And Jack, too giddy from spending the day sleigh riding in the park, missed the hint of greenery. He did however catch her lifting hand and whispering of the word, "Smile" when she went to snap a selfie. Though, had he seen the mistletoe, he might he turned his cheek to the left a bit and let her soft lips fall upon his own pair, rather than his cheek.

How she managed to get the image so it wasn't blurry-for he fumbled upon receiving that surprise kiss-was beyond him. Still, he was thankful for it. For this, for everything.

"You're doing that thing again," Ang said while moving closer to him. Her tight black leggings did a damn good job capturing his attention again, especially that rounded curve that protruded from her backside. It certainty didn't help that her cream colored tunic-sweater barely covered her butt. She had to have worn this outfit on purpose, right?

"I'm... I'm, a-" he forced down another sip of hot cocoa. "I'm not doing _that_ thing." He felt a blush sweep onto his cheeks.

"You are," she whispered while gracefully floating into his lap. Brushing back his bangs, she smiled up at him. "You're," she let her finger dance lightly across the bridge of his nose, "so cute."

Smile deflating, he puffed out his cheeks. " _Cute?!_ " He seemed offended, which caused her to giggle.

"Yup, cute. A real cutie patootie!"

Jack grumbled.

"What?" Angela's hand stroked the side of his cheek, "Can't Overwatch's big, bad Strike-Commander be a cutie patootie?"

" _No_ ," he huffed.

Bashfully, she flitted her lashes. "You sure," she added suggestively.

"I-I-I'm sure," he was starting to crack. How she managed to pull of that level of cute yet sexy was beyond him. If she continued to stare up at him with those big, sparkling blues, he'd have no choice! No choice at all!

Thumbing his chest, she giggled. "You act all rough and tough," she cooed, "but I've seen you, Jack Morrison."

The tips of his ears turned red.

"I've seen you. I've _enjoyed_ you. The little puppy-like nips on my neck in the morning. The way you brush my hair softly to the side. How you're always so careful when you hold me, ensuring that you'll never drop me or bruise me. The way you _kiss_ me."

Jack forced his gaze off her. _This hot chocolate is looking mighty fine_ , he tried to distract himself. _Might need to get me another cup... or three._

" _Jack_ ," she tilted his chin up.

He swallowed. "Y-yes?"

Purring, she leaned forward. Lips chewing his earlobe, she whispered, "Look up."

"Look up?" How the hell was that romantic? Wasn't she trying to get him to take her to bed?

"Just look up," she stated, a hint of annoyance evident in her tone.

Eyes rolling, he looked up.

And then her lips smacked into his face and the flash of a camera blinded him.

"Gotcha again," she chirped while bolting from his lap.

"Yeah, no," Jack's hand lunged forward and gently caught her wrist. "I don't think so, love!" Jerking her back into his lap, he found just enough time to sent the mug on the end table before her smothered her with a thousand light nibbles and kisses. As his lips trailed up and down her neck, his long blonde eye lashes tickled her jaw and cheek.

" _Ja-Jack_ ," she squirmed uncontrollably. " _Stawp_!" she couldn't stop giggling.

"Stawp?" His nose pressed firmly against the back of her neck. Running the tip of his nose up her spine, he planted a warm kiss just behind her left ear. "I can't stop."

Taking his arms, she wrapped them around herself. "Then don't," she wore a faint smile on her face.

"I can't," he leaned forward to rest his cheek alongside hers. "You know I can't."

"Good," she fell into him, blush growing on her face.

" _Angel_ ," his lips twisted to the side to give her a quick kiss, "you know I love you."

Stifling her giddy laugh, she returned the favor and kissed his cheek. "And you know that I love you too." Then she flicked the side of his neck. "But you do know these presents aren't going to wrap them-" her arms clung to his lifting form. "Wh-what are you doing?"

He set her down in the pile of wrapping paper. Taking one of the tubes in his hand, he started to unroll the candy cane themed paper.

" _Hmmm_ ," he held the paper up to her. "Yup, this will do." Ripping off a piece of tape, he tapped one edge of the wrapping paper to her shoulder.

"Uh, Jack?" Angela hitched a brow at him. "Why are you wrapping me?"

That laugh she fell in love with followed. "So I can unwrap you later, _duh_ ," he mocked while adding another piece of tape to her. And then another. And another. Until he was satisfied with his gift (person) wrapping abilities.

"Can't forget the bow," he quipped while reaching for a bow and plopping the sticky side down across her blonde hair.

"Are we done now," she asked, trapped within a tomb of candy cane colored paper.

"Nope," he reached for her phone.

"Jack Morrison!" she fidgeted. "Don't you dare!"

"Smile," he teased before snapping a picture.

"Don't you!" she started to huff while breaking through the meek Christmas paper.

"Too late," he spun the phone around. "Snapchat sent."

"JACK!" the paper torn from the movement that ensued. "Gimme my phone!"

"Nope," he tried to fight back the urge to laugh. "I'm not done taking the video."

"YOU'RE TAKING A VIDEO!" she lunged at him.

"And I sent that one too."

She growled.

"Jack 1, Angela 0."

"Jack 0, Angela 1." She retorted.

His brow rose. And then he caught her drift. " _Nooooooooo_!"

"Jacky thought he was getting something sexy for Christmas this year. Ha, no. He's getting coal."

"Coal colored lingerie? That you'll wear for me?" He batted his lashes at her, attempting to defuse the situation.

"Aww," she cupped his cheek. "It's cute how you think you're getting something from me."

"But I got you something!" Scrambling away, he vanished into the other room. Returning a few moments later, he plopped a small box in her lap. "Go on, you can open it early."

Taken aback by his action, Angela gingerly took the bow from her head and set it down beside the small gift. "For me? But you said..."

"I know I can't spend Christmas with you because of work but that doesn't mean I can't give you something." His soft smile nearly made her cry. "Go on, open it."

Carefully, she peeled open the sides. Snaking out the box within, she quickly shot Jack one of those awestruck looks. Taking in a shaking breath, she pried open the small, velvet hinged box. Just as she was about to spy the prize inside, Jack's voice captured her attention.

"This is my promise to you," he began. "That when the war is won and there is peace on earth, I'll return with a ring and later vows that will make us one. But, until that day, I hope this promise will be enough to let you know how much I truly love you."

Hand curling around her quivering lips, tears filled her eyes. " _Jack_ ," she could barely speak. Unable to take her eyes of the ring, she started to cry.

"Well...?" Jack scooted closer while wrapping an arm around her. "Does that promise sound good to you? I know it's not that traditional way to do things but..." He couldn't finish that thought. He didn't want to think about the possibility of him getting hurt and leaving Angela a grieving widow. It wasn't an engagement ring, it was just a ring that came with a dream, a promise. It was enough to show that she was his but it was also just enough that, should something happen to him, she wouldn't be tied down to him forever. After all, it was just a promise. A dream. A wish.

"Yes," she found the strength to smile up at him. "But only on one condition."

Concern plagued him.

"You have to promise me you'll run when you're in danger. You'll run to me so I can save you."

"Of course," he smiled before pulling in her face so they could exchange a sweet kiss. "I promise."


End file.
